We propose to provide training for dentists which will enable them to become independent clinical investigators. We have had a training program in Oral Biology which began in 1964 and has resulted in the training of 21 individuals at the doctoral level, and 20 others including those receiving M.S. degrees and postdoctoral fellows to date. For the last 16 years we have also offered training to dentists which combined the Ph.D. in Oral Biology with clinical training leading to certification in Periodontology (14 trainees), Dental Radiology (1 trainee), and Endodontics (1 trainee). We now propose to strengthen both of these components, that is the basic science training at the doctoral level and the clinical training, and to add another component; training under supervision in clinical investigation with an emphasis on the study of oral diseases. This third component, clinical investigation, will engage the trainee in application of basic science information and clinical training to a clinical problem related to the oral cavity.